Manhattan in Love
by wicked.dira
Summary: Deidara menjalani kehidupan barunya di Manhattan dgn menjadi seorang pelayan kafe. Di benaknya, hanya ada uang untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari dan serius belajar. Namun benarkah hanya itu yg akan ia dapatkan di Manhattan? SasoDei/ItaDei. ShoAi. Chap 2 Update
1. Satu

* * *

SHE AND HER UNFORGETTABLE DREAM

SasoDei...

I love SasoDei!! (apaan, sih, gajeb lu dir!-ditampol)

Well, saia sedang mencoba meningkatkan kepiawaian menulis fanfic YAOI saia dengan penpik ketiga YAOI ini!

Tadinya saia berniat menulis SasoDei aja, tapi kayaknya cinta segitiga cocok juga, yah? Ita-Dei-Saso, sounds perfect!

Buat orang-orang yang tdk suka dengan YAOI ataupun pairing ini dimohon jangan misah-misuh karena ini adalah 100 hak saya sebagai author. Walaupun saya baru di sini, saia tak menerima orang-orang seenaknya mengklaim hal-hal yang tdk menyenangkan pada penpik sya. Kalau mau komentar atau kritik, saya akan sangat menerima, tapi tolong lontarkan dgn kalimat yang sopan dan tidak menyakitkan hati.

Terima kasih.

* * *

"Deidara! Mana pesanan meja 4? Kok lama banget, sih?! Mereka udah pada komplain, tuh!"

"_Coming_!"

Deidara menyembul keluar dari balik pintu jati sambil membawa nampan berisi berbagai makanan dan minuman dengan wajah dilipat-lipat. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka diperintah-perintah secara kasar seperti ini, tapi status 'pegawai' yang udah keburu tercap jelas di keningnya mau tak mau mengharuskannya berhati ikhlas diperlakukan seperti itu oleh sang _manager_ kafe yang sangat menomorsatukan kepuasaan pelanggan tersebut.

Dengan perasaan dongkol setengah mati, pria berambut pirang keemasan itu berjalan secepat mungkin menuju salah satu meja_ booth_ yang ada di pojok ruangan, takut bosnya kembali sewot karena kelambatannya mengantar pesanan pelanggan.

"Hhh...pesanan Ino dan Sakura...Thai Iced Tea dua, satu Pasta Carbonara dan...hhhh...Nachos Salad pake guacamole...hhh..." Deidara dengan napas masih tersengal-sengal menyajikan pesanan dua gadis--yang sepertinya masih duduk di bangku SMA—yang tampak sudah sedikit kesal itu.

"Ekstra guacamole." Sang pelanggan yang berambut merah muda itu mendelik gemas.

"Ekstra guacamole." Deidara mengulangi dengan nyengir dan cepat-cepat balik badan.

_Ya ilah, salah sedikit doang emang ngaruh__ gitu_, Deidara membatin sendiri seiring langkahnya menuju dapur, kembali mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan yang berjumlah dua kali lipat dibanding hari-hari biasa.

Tergiur oleh kesuksesan temannya yang bekerja di luar negeri, Deidara memutuskan melanjutkan studinya ke jenjang universitas untuk memperdalam lagi ilmu seni lukisnya. Dengan bantuan beasiswa, ia pun sukses terdampar di salah satu universitas terkemuka, New York University. Namun tak disangka, hidup di kota besar dan metropolitan seperti ini membuatnya menyesal setengah mati telah merantau jauh sampai ke Amerika Serikat, negara yang kabarnya paling maju di dunia tersebut. Bayangkan, dari flat mungilnya yang berada di Manhattan, ia harus bolak-balik Manhattan-Brooklyn karena kafe tempatnya bekerja ini berada di jantung kota Brooklyn. Belum lagi NYU sendiri berada di New York City. Kalau dihitung-hitung, Deidara harus mengeluarkan kocek sekitar 30 dolar perhari. Sedangkan ia sendiri hanya dikirimi uang 350 dolar perbulan oleh orang tuanya di Shibuya.

Bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kafe kecil ini pun tidak pernah tercantum di benaknya. Namun apa daya, keterbatasan ekonomi membuatnya melepas segala gengsi yang menjadi panutan hidupnya dan rela bekerja keras di sela-sela waktu kuliahnya yang kadang tidak menentu. Gaji yang tidak sebanding dengan hasil usahanya selama ini juga harus ditelannya semata-mata untuk membiayai kebutuhan sehari-harinya. Tetapi sesulit dan sekeras apapun usahanya bertahan hidup di Manhattan, ia tetap menjalani harinya dengan senyuman yang tersungging di wajah cantiknya karena pengalaman seperti ini tak akan pernah ia dapatkan apabila terus berkutat di Shibuya. Ia tidak akan menerima pelajaran-pelajaran berharga di universitas bertaraf internasional seperti NYU, mengunjungi Central Park, mengagumi gagahnya bangunan Empire State Building, ataupun jalan-jalan mengelilingi Times Square yang menawan. Usaha yang keras selalu menghasilkan hasil yang setimpal, bukan? Sekalipun tak bisa semuanya bisa terbayar dengan uang.

"Deidara!"

Deidara pun refleks menoleh, mencari si empunya suara yang ternyata adalah bosnya yang tengah asyik duduk di balik bar minuman. Ia berjalan keluar dari pintu dapur, menghampiri sesosok pria bertampang pucat dan sangar itu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ada apa, Orochimaru-sama?" tanyanya, sedikit penasaran. Tak biasanya bosnya yang super menyebalkan ini memanggilnya langsung ke hadapannya, kalau tidak ada hal penting yang akan ia sampaikan pada pegawainya yang cantik ini.

"Saya mau keluar sebentar, untuk sementara kamu yang jadi penerima tamu dan Konan yang saya tugaskan untuk mengantar pesanan. Mengerti?" ujar Orochimaru sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Sebelum keluar dari kafe, ia sempat melirik Deidara dengan tajam."Awas, kalau sampai terjadi kekacauan di sini, kamu yang akan pertama saya panggil."

"I-iya." balas Deidara, menelan ludah. Bosnya ini memang terkenal suka seenaknya, serius, dan otoriter apabila menyangkut kafe, terutama pada pegawai yang bernaung di bawah kekuasaannya. Ia tak segan-segan menghukum para pegawainya apabila melakukan sedikit kesalahan--yang menurutnya bisa menurunkan kepercayaan pelanggan—dengan hukuman yang aneh-aneh dan 'tidak biasa'.

Setelah melihat siluet bosnya menghilang dari pandangan, cepat-cepat ia berlari menuju ruang ganti yang berada di sebelah dapur.

"_Whoa_, kok buru-buru gitu, Dei?" tanya salah seorang pegawai kafe yang lain, Kakuzu, yang sedang berdiri di depan cermin, merapikan kemejanya yang sedikit berantakan.

Deidara hanya melengos pelan dan menghampiri loker bajunya,"Disuruh tuker posisi sama Konan. Aku harus dandan dulu biar rapi. Oh iya, kau tahu dimana celana yang suka dipakai--?"

"Kenapa nggak pake yang punya Konan aja, sih?" sambar Kakuzu.

"Dia pake rok, _pigheaded_."

"Kalau kau pake rok juga nggak bakal ada yang tahu." seru Kakuzu sedikit terkekeh."Wajahmu terlalu cantik buat cowok, sih."

"Berhenti ngomong kayak gitu!" sembur Deidara sewot, lalu menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di dalam cermin. Rambut pirang keemasan yang menjuntai menawan dibalik ikatan ekor kuda, mata biru yang terbingkai indah, hidung mungil, bibir tipis...mungkin saja yang dilontarkan Kakuzu benar. Wajahnya terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang lelaki.

Setelah menatapi dirinya sendiri di depan cermin selama beberapa detik, ia pun langsung meluncur keluar menuju meja penerima tamu.

* * *

"Selamat datang di Itadakimasu Grill and Bar, mau makan di sini atau di luar--Tunggu! Emang ada yang makan di luar, yah?" Deidara bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan kening berkerut. Ia tengah berlatih sambutan menerima tamu yang akan ia katakan apabila pelanggan datang. Sayangnya, selama setengah jam ia berjaga di balik meja penerima tamu, tidak ada pun pelanggan baru yang mampir. Namun seperti kata pepatah 'Waktu adalah Uang' Deidara memanfaatkan waktu kosongnya dengan bercuap-cuap sendiri, yang ternyata cukup menyita perhatian pelanggan yang sedang makan. Sudah lebih dari lima belas kali ia berlatih, namun tak ada kalimat yang lancar ia katakan.

"Ok, ulangi lagi. Selamat datang di Itadakimasu Grill and Bar, mejanya untuk..."

"Dei-chaan serius banget latihannya??"

Deidara langsung melotot tajam ke arah sesosok lelaki berambut perak yang tengah asyik tertawa-tawa dari balik pintu dapur.

"Diam, Hidan!!"

"Aduh, Dei-chan kita ngambek ternyata? Mau kubeliin barbie baru biar nggak marah lagi?" Hidan tidak berhenti meledeknya dengan suara keras, membuat beberapa pelanggan tersenyum geli melihat komedi dadakan yang muncul di kafe minimalis ini. Biasanya atmosfer kafe ini selalu tenang dan damai, mengingat Orochimaru selalu _keep his eyes on_ pada setiap pegawainya agar tidak melakukan sesuatu yang merusak suasana.

"Hidan, jangan sampai aku sumpel mulut busukmu itu--"

Deidara menutup mulutnya begitu melihat seorang pelanggan datang. Berdiri tepat di hadapannya yang sedang melemparkan sumpah serapah.

_Shit_, umpat Deidara dalam hati.

Air mukanya langsung ia rubah semanis mungkin, lalu berbicara dengan kata-kata sesopan dan semanis mungkin di hadapan, berharap sang pengunjung baru itu melupakan pemandangan tidak menyenangkan yang dapat mengurangi poin pelanggan pada kafe ini. "Selamat datang di Itadakimasu Grill and Bar mejanya untuk berapa orang?"

Namun sedetik kemudian, ia merasa telah melontarkan pertanyaan paling bodoh sedunia. Pelanggan yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya ini jelas-jelas sedang sendiri. Tanpa siapapun. Belum lagi tampang pelanggannya yang satu ini dingin dan belagu abis!

"Satu orang."

"Errr...y-ya udah, silakan duduk. Mau duduk di mana?"

"Mau di mana lagi? Itu kan tinggal sisa satu." kata sang pelanggan sambil melirik sisa meja yang ada di pojok ruangan, membuat Deidara langsung merutuk dirinya sendiri karena kebodohannya lagi.

Sambil berjalan menuju meja tersebut, Deidara sempat meneliti singkat sosok si pelanggan yang begitu dingin ini. Dengan mata bulat cokelat tegas, rambut _tousled_ kemerahan, serta paras _baby face_ yang begitu kental, namun tak luput meninggalkan sirat-sirat ketegasan di balik wajah manisnya. Tampan menjadi kata yang terlalu umum untuk mendeskripsikannya.

"Emm...mau pesan apa?" tanya Deidara, menyerahkan _menu book_ yang ia bawa-bawa dari tadi. Baru saja ia hendak beranjak dan kembali ke meja penerima tamu, sebuah suara halus menghentikan langkahnya.

"Americano coffee dan _mushroom crépe_."

_Ya ampun, bacanya cepat amat! Yang harus__nya nyatet pesanan kan si Tobi,_ Deidara berkata dalam hati. Ia melirik ke arah pintu dapur, Tobi belum keluar untuk menyatat pesanan dari si pelanggan yang baru datang ini.

"Saya bilang saya mau pesan americano coffee dan _mushroom crépe_." ujar si pelanggan tampan itu lagi, kali ini dengan nada lebih menekankan.

_Aware_ dengan perubahan nada bicara si pelanggan berambut merah itu, Deidara cepat-cepat membuyarkan lamunannya dan menghampiri si pelanggan sambil tersenyum _innocent_."Ya? Americano coffee dan _mushroom crépe_?"

Si pelanggan hanya menghela napas kesal.

"Err...akan segera diantar! Eh, tunggu, atas nama siapa, ya?"

"Akasuna no Sasori."

* * *

Blablablah...

Thanks buat teman-teman sesama author yang selalu mendukung saya dalam berkarya...(emang ada?)

Hehehehe...becanda...hatur thanks buat kalian-kalian semuaa!

Review, plz?


	2. Dua

TAO GAK MASA YAH UJIAN KATANYA MAU DIMAJUIN JADI AKHIR FEBUARI ATO AWAL MARET, DOONGGG….MOKAT AJA DEH GUE…..

Sial banget ya angkatan saya?-geleng-geleng pala prihatin-

Mana saya sama sekali GAK ADA niat untuk buka-buka buku kelas 7 ,lagi...Try Out bulan depan...Nasipp...Nasipp...

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Hening lama menyelimuti mereka berdua. Mata Deidara berkedip berkali-kali, dibarengi dengan degup jantungnya yang memacu cepat. Baru akhirnya otaknya berputar setelah sesaat ia memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap fokus dan berpikir keras.

"Akasuna? Kamu...orang Jepang, ya?" Deidara menatap Sasori dalam-dalam dengan raut wajah tak percaya, pongo.

Sasori, yang tidak suka ditatap seintens itu oleh seseorang—yang baru dikenalnya pula—hanya mencibir pelan."Emangnya kenapa?"

"Enng, enggak. Heran aja. Jarang lho aku ketemu orang Jepang juga di Manhattan." balas Deidara sambil tersenyum simpel. Dilihat dari perawakan cowok tampan berambut merah ini, kira-kira usia mereka terpaut cukup dekat. "Kamu tinggal di sini atau kuliah—"

"Kuliah." potong Sasori cepat. Ia menatap langsung ke mata Deidara, membuat Dei mendadak hampir lemas."Saya mampir ke sini untuk makan siang ya, bukan untuk diinterogasi. Maaf."

Deidara langsung cemberut.

_Huh, ganteng-ganteng kok jutek amat, sih!_

Dengan batin masih merutuki si pangeran es bertitel Akasuna no Sasori itu, Deidara berjalan menuju dapur.

Sasori mengeluarkan _laptop_ putih dari tas selempangnya lalu mulai mengaktifkannya. Dia menyulut rokoknya sambil membuka jendela kafe yang terletak di sampingnya, berharap bau pekat rokok tidak terlalu menganggu sirkulasi udara di kafe ini. Walaupun tidak ada tulisan _'No Smoking'_, tetap saja Sasori ngerasa nggak enak hati kalau harus merokok di tengah kerumunan orang seperti ini.

Sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di sisi jendela, ia menghembuskan asap panjang ke udara siang yang cukup terik kala itu, lalu tersenyum sendiri. _Langitku, entah ada di mana engkau sekarang..._

"Tuan?"

Sasori terlonjak kaget mendengar suaralembut itu, dibarengi datangnya sesosok lelaki berambut pirang yang membawa baki sambil menatapnya heran."Tuan Sasori?"

"Hn. Taruh aja di situ." dengus Sasori, agak terganggu dengan sapaan ramah yang baru dilontarkan Deidara tersebut. Baru aja kenal sepuluh menit yang lalu, tapi udah belagak akrab pakai manggil nama segala, pikirnya.

Dei menaruh americano coffee dan _mushroom crépe_ pesanan Sasori sambil meneliti sekilas profil cowok yang ada di depannya ini. Sasori memang tampan dengan raut aristokrat yang tenang, hampir tidak berekspresi. Tapi Dei tidak bisa mengeyahkan satu hal penting yang dirasakannya ketika mereka berdekatan ; mata itu...mata coklat bening itu...entah kenapa, sesaat Dei merasa ada kepedihan yang dalam yang terpancar di balik mata Sasori.

"Tuan, kalau mau minta tambahan apa-apa, silakan hubungi saya." kata Deidara pada akhirnya, setelah beberapa detik tersedot dalam lamunannya.

"Di sini jual majalah?" tanya Sasori, embel-embel nada dingin tak pernah lupa terselip di dalamnya.

"Majalah apa, Tuan?"

"Time atau Forbes? Atau BusinessWeek?"

"Mmm, maaf. Nggak ada, Tuan."

Dan kini Deidara jadi diam sendiri. Sasori tampak begitu kasual di balik _jeans_, _hooded-shirt_ putih Lacoste, sandal kulit santai dan _aviator glasses_ Calvin Kein yang tergantung longgar di kerah bajunya. Tipikal kostum anak kuliahan, batin Dei.

Tapi yang membuat Dei penasaran adalah benda _shiny_ yang terlihat begitu mencolok di pergelangan kiri cowok ini.

Tag Heuer Perpetual Luxurious-Datejust.

Dei pernah sesekali dengar kalau jam yang baru keluar musim panas kemarin ini berharga lebih dari 3000. Mahal sekali. Dia juga tahu bukan orang sembarangan yang bisa membelinya karena stok jam ini hanya tersedia di Macy, GUM, Harrods Dept.Store, dan mal-mal lain yang hanya menjual barang-barang berharga diatas seratus dolar. Dei sendiri hanya sekali-kali mampir ke Bergdorf Goodman, New York, untuk membeli _underwear_ dan _boxer_ yang harganya cuma 20-an.

Jadi, jelas banget kalau Sasori-Sasori ini bukan orang Jepang biasa.

_Socialite_? Anak pengusaha? Artis? (Dei langsung mengerutkan keningnya karena ia merasa nggak pernah lihat tampang Sasori di media manapun.)

Deidara jadi semakin penasaran, berharap cepat tahu jawaban dari satu pertanyaan sejak tadi yang bersorak repititif di benaknya: _Siapa sebernarnya orang ini?_

* * *

"Dei-nii-chan!!"

Deidara yang sedang mengelap gelas-gelas di bar minuman menoleh ke belakang. Wajahnya langsung berubah sumringah begitu melihat seseorang yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya."Naruto! Ngapain kamu di sini?"

"Ehehe...mampir aja, kok." jawab Naruto polos, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil meringis pelan.

"Aku nggak ganggu Dei-nii, kan?"

"Tentu aja nggak! Ngomong apa sih kamu." tukas Deidara, beranjak bangkit dari bar lalu menuntun Naruto ke salah satu meja yang kosong.

Uzumaki Naruto, cowok berusia empat belas tahun yang kini telah menuntut ilmu di salah satu sekolah swasta bergengsi, The Brearley School, dan gemar sekali makan ramen (Itadakimasu Grill & Bar satu-satunya restoran yang menjual ramen yang enak di Manhattan, gak heran kalau dia selalu nyempatin diri makan di sini seminggu sekali). Mulanya Dei nggak tahu kenapa para pengunjung kafe begitu gempar mendapati Naruto makan siang di sini beberapa bulan yang lalu. Baru besoknya Dei tahu dari Konan kalau ayah Naruto itu merupakan seseorang yang cukup disegani dalam sejarah pemerintahan dunia.

Namikaze Minato, mantan deputi senior FBI satu-satunya yang berkebangsaan Jepang serta menjabat titel tersebut pada usia kurang dari 30 tahun. Beliau sangat berjasa dalam penangkapan salah satu teroris terbesar asal Jepang merangkap pemimpin laskar terorisme 'Tailed Beast', Kyuubi no Kitsune. Tapi sayangnya, beberapa tahun setelah pengangkatannya sebagai deputi senior, Minato meninggal dalam kecelakaan helikopter saat pengejaran salah satu kriminal di San Fransisco. Naruto baru berusia tiga tahun saat ayahnya wafat. Sedangkan ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina, sudah meninggal dunia sejak dia lahir. Sampai sekarang Naruto diurus oleh pelayan setia (sekaligus mantan bawahan) Minato, Umino Iruka.

Ceria, cerewet, rame, dan supel adalah ciri khas Deidara dan Naruto. Seperti matahari terik yang selalu menyinari dunia, mereka berdua mampu memancarkan aura kebahagiaan pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Selain itu tak jarang pula mereka berdua disangka bersaudara. Rambut pirang keemasan, mata biru safir bercahaya, serta kharisma yang mampu menyerap perhatian sebagian kaum hawa maupun kaum adam.

Naruto membuka percakapan duluan sambil menyeringai lebar."Lagi nggak ada Orochi ya, jadinya kamu bisa santai-santai gini?"

Dei sedikit tergelak."Ha-ha-ha, kamu tahu aja. Kalau ada dia nggak mungkin aku dibolehin ngobrol sama tamu di jam kerja gini. Untung aja kamu dateng pas kafe lagi sepi."

"He-eh." Naruto mengangguk setuju. Ia mengendurkan dasi seragam sekolah yang mencekiknya lalu merebahkan badan. Dei berusia lima tahun lebih tua darinya, tapi entah kenapa mereka bisa seakrab ini. Sepertinya rasa kepercayaan sebagai sahabat timbul begitu saja, padahal mereka baru saling kenal tiga bulan yang lalu, lho!

"Tumben kamu sendirian, Naruto? Biasanya sama siapa itu...yang anaknya yang punya Sabaku Shipping...kalo gak salah namanya Gaara, ya?" Dei melipat kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja.

"Nggak." Naruto menjadi agak cemberut. "Dia lagi ada urusan keluarga katanya..."

"Kamu kangen dia ya, Naruto?" tembak Dei langsung, menghiraukan rona merah yang langsung terpancar di wajah lelaki yang ada di hadapanya.

"Ya iyalah..." Naruto kaget banget atas apa yang meluncur keluar dari mulutnya. Secepat mungkin ia membekap mulutnya rapat-rapat, membuat Deidara makin geli karenanya.

"Dasar anak-anak..."

"Aku bukan anak-anak!!"

* * *

Lha? Kok jadi GaaNaru? Geez...Buat para SasuNaru lova (as I am) jangan sedih! Dira buat GaaNaru soalnya cerita ini masih nyambung sama penpik-penpik yaoi saia yang lain! Gak ngerti? Tungguin aja deh ampe kelar...palingan nyadar entar. Hehehehe. Sekedar inpo: Sasuke nggak nyangkut di Manhattan lho...dia masih bertelor di Jepang...jadinya di sini dia dan Naruto sama sekali gak kenal...berat saya menulis ini, sebagai pecinta SasuNaru, saya melanggar sumpah karena memisahkan mereka berdua-disambit-

OK, OK, OK...di sini juga Dei hanya menunjukkan sedikit affection ama Sasori. Sasori juga cuek-bebek-aja tuh ama Deidara! Kapankah mereka akan saling tertarik?

Siapa tuh orang yang Sasori bilang "langitku-entah-ada-di-mana-kau-sekarang?"

–sumpah, lebai banget saso-kun di sini-

Apakah dira?

Apakah anda?

Kalian akan tahu jawabannya setelah pencet tombol "Go" di bawah kotak "Submit Review"

Terima kasih sudah membaca, kawan.


End file.
